


Tomorrow

by Moonishbeamie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Impregnation, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonishbeamie/pseuds/Moonishbeamie
Summary: Eren and Historia take their relationship further despite what tomorrow has in store for them.





	Tomorrow

Tomorrow  
Moonishbeamie

Summary:

Eren and Historia take their relationship further despite what tomorrow has in store for them.  
Work Text:  
Tomorrow

By Moonishbeamie

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. This is for fan purposes.

A.N: I’ll admit I wrote this almost entirely with smut in mind. If you’re a fan of this pairing you already know its kind of slim pickings when it comes to smut or fanfiction in general for these two despite the growing fandom. So, I decided to write my own! Most of what Historia and Eren are going through here is written with the assumption that we already know what’s happening in canon. So, I didn’t go too much into detail regarding the canonverse. I wanted to write something that focuses moreso on Historia and Eren’s connection and feelings for each other rather than their political duty and predestined fates(although I mention it a little). This is mostly about them following their own feelings and desires, which is something I feel like canon Eren and Historia so rarely get to do.

Hope you enjoy!

Also this is maxed out on graphic depictions of sex. You’ve been warned!

**

**

**

Eren says nothing as Historia guides him down the long corridor. He watches silently wondering about little things that otherwise shouldn’t matter to him given the circumstances. Which room does Historia sleep in? Is it that one?

Her hand is warm but the night is chilly and Eren feels the goosebumps rise on his arm. Perhaps it isn’t from the cold, though and rather his thumping heart. He’s been in situations before that others could simply die of fright from. Situations that had the sweat beating on his brow, his joints cracking and aching, his limps screaming for mercy, yet here he was with his heart racing and thumping to none other than the beat of her quick steps and it was all from the way her smaller hand gripped his own and the warm feeling of her palm squeezing and urging him as she quickened her pace. It was a wonder really that it could make him feel this way despite everything he’d gone through. Despite everything they’d gone through. Nevertheless, he followed Historia with full intent into the last room at the end of the hall.

Though she had pulled him quickly through the door, the moment they were inside everything seemed to stand still.

“Historia-“

“Shh.” It was dark safe for one modestly lit candle sitting in the corner of her room by her bedside and the light from the night moon beating down through her one open window. Yet, he could still see the tracings of her petite figure lean against the door. He watched intently as she quietly shut it behind them and her slim finger pressed against her lips hushing him into silence.

She had snuck him into her private quarters, past the guards though she had insisted it didn’t matter if they were to get caught so late past visiting hours because she was the one they were trying to protect not guard. They both knew that wasn’t entirely true. Nothing they ever did was by choice whether big or small their actions seemed to effect almost everything and everyone around them. So why was tonight any different? What motivated Historia to take him here and why did Eren feel like he was more than willing to go along with it. Like he didn’t care anymore about anything besides that sad look in her eyes.

Despite her ever radiating confidence, no longer the facade of a girl who called herself by another name and who spoke words that were not her own, she now lived with the veil of a woman who had the responsibility of countless lives on her shoulders. He knew the true nature of her insecurities despite this new image she had worked so hard to build. The image of a queen and a soldier and a friend. And he knew her burdens more than anyone else. He knew it by the way her impossibly blue eyes stared at him with so much feeling she couldn’t put it into words. As if she was voicing something to him she didn’t know how to explain but she knew only he could understand.

Regardless he watched and waited to see what she would do next.

Historia honestly hadn’t planned past that point. Now that she had him there she wasn’t sure what to do next. Historia felt her resolve start to fade and she looked down as her hand slipped from his. She hadn’t realized she had still been holding it.

“Eren. I don’t know what I should say... or do.” Eren watched silently as her fingertips gripped her nightgown and she looked up towards him, her gaze intense yet broken somehow. He had a feeling her words carried more weight than she let on and that she didn’t just mean about tonight. He had seen her on occasion. He watched from a far as he did his rounds with the other soldiers. From far away she really did look like a queen. Confident and strong. This was the woman he saw. Someone that would sacrifice without question. But, now in this moment she just looked like Historia. And it was just the two of them uninhabited by the burden of their names or their blood or their expectations set by others but most of all themselves. How long had it been since he saw her? Really saw her? How long had she been staring back at him? And why hadn’t he noticed until this moment that she looked at him the way he looked at her?

“I miss you.” Historia’s voice lowered to barely above a whisper as she voiced her feelings suddenly, but with conviction. “I wanted you here with me and I just... I couldn’t-“

This time it was Eren’s turn to move as he placed his larger hand over hers pulling it away from the fabric of her dress and leaned down to press his lips firmly against hers.

**

**

**

Eren pushed the edge of Historia’s nightgown up till it was bunched just below her breasts and ran his hands along her sides comforting her and building a warmth to match the one their bodies created as their hearts beat rapidly between them. He laid covering her smaller frame with his much larger one, the sheets pulled to his naked waist as he took in the sight of Historia looking up at him.

Had he expected them to be in this situation when he took his horse to go see her that night? He wasn’t sure. All he knew was Historia’s warm hand pressed against his spine and the feeling of her heart thumping wildly against his chest was driving him insane. Not to mention that his erection was seated flush against the lower part of her stomach and it was making it really hard for him to hold back any longer.

Eren moved to push the fabric on Historia’s gown further up releasing her breasts so he could appreciate the modest mounds that rose and fell with every steady breath she took.

In turn she watched him as he quietly took a nipple into his mouth, rolling it and sucking gently while Historia sighed in pleasure and her legs squirmed as they wrapped around him pulling his bare hips closer toward hers.

“Are you ok?” Eren whispered in the dark after hearing Historia let out a particularly sharp gasp when his other hand had moved to pull and pluck at the hardened peak of her other breast.

“Yes.” Historia breathed shakily as she gripped his solid muscled arms that were planted on either side of her. “Keep going...please.” She sighed wistfully.

Sensing she meant it, he moved to pull the dress over her head and leaned back down, slanting his mouth against Historia’s open lips. Eren kissed her slowly, drowning in the feel and tenderness of her tongue stroking against his before he pulled back suddenly and reached down to grip his erection in hand, pressing it against her moist folds. He slid it up and down in slick motions against her lower lips testing the readiness of her and he watched as Historia pressed her eyes shut at an attempt to silence a moan. Eren continued to watch her reactions for a few moments more with a hooded gaze, fascinated by her sensitivity and these new parts of Historia he could only ever imagine before finally moving inside of her.

The feeling of fullness overcame her senses immediately but she waited for Eren to take lead as she tried to steady the rapidly increasing pulse of her breathing. The blonde woman watched intently and urged Eren silently with her soft caresses as he sunk all the way till he hit a barrier, pushed past it and kissed the edge of her mouth, all the while whispering apologies into the dark.

After a moment, Historia slid her hand down beneath the sheet and cupped Eren’s bottom, pulling him in deeper and the wayward soldier’s eyes darkened at her actions his lust overwhelming him as he took that as a sign she was ok and more than willing to continue further.

In another beat Eren began to thrust steadily as he enclosed his arms around the bare woman beneath him. Their pace unhurried as if they had nowhere to be, no one else to worry about, and no responsibilities but the mounting pleasure of each other.

Their gazes were locked together as he leaned over her thrusting into her at an unhurried pace and he watched intently the subtle changes in Historia’s face through his own sensations. She was starting to feel it now. Eren could tell how flushed her face was despite the moonlight being their only light, the candle having burned out long before. Her soft breaths were slowly quickening now and her eyelids fell as her gaze began to glaze over in pleasure. Eren in turn reached down and pushed some golden strands of hair away from her face. They were beginning to stick to the skin on her forehead as a thin sheen of sweat began to build on her brow. Eren didn’t notice the same was happening to him until he saw droplets of sweat pool at his chin and fall onto Historia’s chest.

They continued this way, letting the air thicken around them until suddenly Eren felt Historia reach up and cup his face with her hand, the other clinging to him as he continued to move inside of her.

He took this as her silent cue that she wanted more so Eren pushed Historia’s knees gently up toward her chest as he leaned all his weight against her sliding in and filling her with more force. Historia gasped at the sheer fullness of it all, the feeling of him sinking into her and sliding back stronger now in an overwhelming heat that had the both of them shaking.

Historia’s moans were now turning into short sudden gasps and Eren leaned down to kiss her again, sliding his tongue pass her lips as he drank in the sounds of her pleasure. In the next instant his hands moved instinctively beneath her bottom, pulling it up and sliding his knees under, tipping her back and angling himself further deep inside of her till his tip was pounding continuously against her womb. Historia sobbed at the feeling as she released his lips and her head dipped back while she cried out softly in ecstasy.

“Eren...you’re so deep. I can’t...”Historia turned her head to the side and placed the back of her hand against her mouth as she attempted to hold back her cries and Eren pulled it away placing her hand on his neck instead to give her some leverage as he hurled his thrusts against her, the wooden frame of the bed creaking and shaking continuously below them.

Her mind was going numb and Eren was so focused on throwing his entire weight into her that he could barely comprehend her words. All he knew was that this was the best he had ever felt and he wanted her to feel as good as she made him feel.

“Historia.” Eren panted leaning in by her ear. “I love you. I love you so much.” Eren whispered to her before he dropped his head to her collar and he hooked an arm under her right knee to spread her further while his thrusts quickened to a sloppy frantic pace. Historia was finding it hard to think and breath and all she could do was drown in the pleasure Eren was giving to her body. A few more forceful thrusts and Eren felt the sudden unexpected rush of his cock swelling and expanding and his seed spurting out into her in endless streams.

“Eren!” Historia cried out overwhelmed, her walls gripping him immediately.

Her eyes were shut tight as she felt Eren’s seed soak her womb and she drank in the feeling that washed over her. Tears ran uncontrollably while her hands clutched at the large expanse of Eren’s muscled back as he pressed and held continuously inside of her. Her walls squelched with wetness, fluttered and clutched him through the last few pumps that filled her and Eren grunted and roared through the sensations.

Historia opened her eyes, her body still tingling in shock and euphoria as she pulled Eren up to kiss her lazily, his tongue sliding in to mingle with hers while he stayed nestled inside of her with his cock and his sticky seed filling her insides to the brim. 

She was connected to Eren in every sense of the word and the aftershock from all these sensations had her body tingling and her mind on overdrive. All Historia could do was lay spent, her body boneless as she caressed Eren’s back and in turn he moved to kiss her neck placing his lips softly against her skin, still slick with the remnants of their love making.

They stayed like that for a while sinking into the sheets and feeling the heavy air around them, the only sounds in the room their beating hearts and the steady breathing that had eased as their bodies began to cool.

Historia sighed. She was comforted still by the warmth of Eren’s body and the feeling of him still inside of her so much that she was completely lost in thought thinking of everything that had lead them up to this moment.

Eren didn’t say a word as he lay inside of her, but she could feel his heart beating against hers and his large rough hands graze the soft planes of her body and in a way it felt like he was telling her words with his fingertips.

In the seconds that followed she was taken by complete surprise when she felt herself being pulled up by Eren to a seated position and he moved his hands to pull her bottom against him, sliding her legs around his waist and her thighs still gripping his hips.

“Eren, what are you-“

“I want you again.” Eren whispered hotly into her ear. She felt him begin to harden again inside of her and she stared at him with an expressive gaze her eyes connecting with his as he ran his large warm hand down her back and cupped her butt to pull her closer against his erection now fully hard again.

Historia gasped taking in the feeling of this position and the gravity that had her smaller body embracing Eren as he took her to the hilt.

“I want to fill your womb with me until there’s nothing else you can think about.” Eren stated plainly not caring how crude or honest he was being as Historia shivered in response. Eren was past the point of holding back.

“And if you...” he wasn’t sure if he should say this part though, but the moment Historia caressed his face again with the soft pads of her fingertips, those deep pools of blue staring at him in the darkness as she waited out his words, he wanted to give Historia everything he had. He wanted to share everything with her, including his most deepest desires and thoughts about her.

“If we make a child...I’ll make sure nothing ever happens to the both of you. I swear it to you, Historia. Nothing else will matter. No one else will matter.”

Historia’s eyes searched his. She was at a loss of words. And before long her pulse was slowly quickening again feeling Eren begin to move in and out of her as his gaze stayed locked with hers. She was still impossibly wet inside, full of his cock and cum, sensitive from their prior activities and overwhelmed immensely by his words that she couldn’t do anything but grasp at his shoulders, pressing her breasts flush against his hard chest as she leaned on him for support and braced herself for another wave of intense pleasure.

Eren lifted her up with his taut forearms as he pulled her onto him while simultaneously thrusting up into her wet channel that was leaking heavily onto his erection and the sheets below.

“Ohh, oh Eren!” Historia cried already feeling on the edge of another orgasm as her eyes shut again and she clutched his broad shoulders, leaning her forehead against his.

When it hit Historia’s whole body shook and her toes curled as her legs spread out further while Eren pulled her against him tightly by her rear. Shaking as he held completely inside of her, Eren embraced her smaller body, leaning in to kiss her and gasping into her mouth as her pulsating walls triggered his own orgasm and he spilled into her the second time that night.

Historia hugged Eren tightly, her arms enclosed around his neck and shoulders as her body continued to shiver through the sensations, her soft cries of rapture vibrating against his skin. 

“Historia.” Eren whispered against her neck, not even sure why he was saying her name but feeling the need to as her inner walls still fluttered lightly around him.

Eren caressed her back as her breathing began to ease and he laid her back down onto the sheets, kissing her forehead and cheek and neck and lips and anywhere he could just to voice silently everything he was feeling that he couldn’t put into words.

“I love you, too.” Historia whispered into his shoulder her sudden response taking him by surprise as his eyes opened and he peered down at her.

Seeing his expression gave her the faintest hint of a grin and Eren couldn’t help but match it with his own.

When was the last time he had seen her smile?

Eren sighed pulling her into him and draping the blanket over their bare bodies, closing his eyes while Historia did the same.

They could leave all questions to be answered tomorrow.

**  
A.N - Yeah. I wasn’t kidding. Pretty much all sex, lol.


End file.
